Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel
Here is how our heroes make their way to Boney Islands in Return of the SWAP Force. Soon, the Ancient Terrasquid was being teleported back to Woodburrow. Rufus: Look, who's here? Chancellor Nieghsay: It must be one of the ancients Princess Twilight informed me about. Rufus: Yes, Chancellor Nieghsay, the Ancient Terrasquid. So, they all waited for the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends to return. Meanwhile at Kaos' Kastle, he was working on a new evil scheme. Kaos: You may have delayed my inevitable victory so far, but now it is time for you to taste the bitter taste of defeat of the hands of KAOS! As for the greebles, they weren't approved of Kaos beating them at his game. Kaos: Ha! Double willikens! You've all been casted into the neverending pit of colossal defeat! (laughs evilly as the game pieces disintegrated) Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kaos: Not now, I'm savering my conquest! Glumshanks: Uh.. (opening the door) Lord Kaos, I really think you should see this. As they came to the dining room, all the monsters who aren't in Kaos' league yet were feasting. Kaos: What is the meeting of this, You freeloaders?! This is my evil lair, and you are traspassing! Now, get out! Kaossandra: That's no way to talk to your guests. Kaos: (as the guards presented her to Kaos) Mother, what are you doing here? Kaossandra: What any loving evil mother would do for her desperetly failing son in it's hour of need, I've come to help, and I've brought a few friends. Just as Kaos looked around as the monsters his mother brought, he was annoyed at her ways. Back at Woodburrow, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends returned. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're back. Rufus: Welcome back, My friends! Thanks to you, the Ancient Terrasquid has safely returned to Woodburrow! But first, you all should go see what Tessa has been up to. I think you'll be most impressed. SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder what Tessa wanted to show us. Rufus: You'll see, SpongeBob. Mumfie: Come on, let's go see Tessa. Scarecrow: Great idea, Mumfie. So, they went to see Tessa and Wheellock. Tessa: Hey, Guys! Come check out what Wheellock and I built! While you were away, the Chieftess asked me to oversee the defenses here in town. You're all gonna love it! Wheellock: Yessir. With this here turret me and Tessa rigged up, Woodburrow's defenses are ready for anything Kaos can muster. Tessa: Don't look now, but there's some dangerous looking volcano rocks heading this way! Do any of you want the honors of shooting them out of the sky? Flynn: Shall we, Gang? Sandy Cheeks: Let's do it, Y'all! Yona: Woohoo! With a quick test drive, Yona and Sandy started testing the blaster. Yona: Yona ready if Sandy ready! Sandy Cheeks: You bet yer horns I'm ready, Yona! Applejack: Fire! Just as they fired, they blew up the first volcano rocks. Yona: Boom! Sandy Cheeks: We got them! Gallus: Incoming! Then, Yona wiped out the last of the volcano rocks. Yona: Volcano Rocks gone! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! Tessa: Pretty cool, huh? Well, you guys should probably go to the Airdocks as soon as you're ready for your next mission. But come back and use this turret whenever you all want. Even the Skylanders need to keep their skills sharp. Rarity: Alright, Tessa. So, they meet with Sharpfin at the Airdocks. Sharpfin: Hey, Fellas. Listen, I'm not sure how I got signed on for more than one mission, seeing as I repaid my debt an' all. But I must admit, this "hero" businesshas it's advantages. Flynn: Right?! That's why I do it, cause it's awesome! Boom! So, where we off to? Sharpfin: Apparently the Frost Elves have something that will guide us to the Ancient Frosthound. Sounds valuable... not that I'm interested in such things anymore. Anyway, we need to go to some sort of frozen ice museum to get it. Are you, your friends and the Skylanders ready to head out to the Boney Islands, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it. Spike: I'm ready. Smolder: Well, what're we waiting for? Ocellus: Let’s go! With that, they all took off on Sharpfin's airship as the others flew for Boney Islands. As soon as they got here, the frost elves were despereate. The Frost Elf: Hurry! We have to get to that ship! Avril: I'm coming! There's no way I'm letting it fall into the wrong hands! Keep together now, I'll see is one of you is safe on that ship. The Frost Elf Girl: (getting dragged) Avril! Avril! Help! Avril: No ya don't! Hands off, Twits! (took out one evil minion) She's not on the menu! We're serving fish, and it's all you can eat! Patrick Star: (as she took out a couple of them) Wow! Flynn: That was awesome! Avril: Thank you, Traveler. A warriors uses what she hads on hands, and we have a lot of fish. (shaking Flynn's hand) I'm Avril, the captain of the frost elf guards. Flynn: Pleasure. Well, I'm Flynn the most awesome pilots in all of Skylands. Avril: That's nice. Flynn: And this here is Sharpfin, the respectful business man. Avril: Not there, Ya dolts! Flynn: We're here on mega important skylander-ly business. Avril: The Skylanders, eh? I know they were here, I know what you're looking for! But we're really in no possisson to talk about that with cyclops or what happens next! (notice the fire golem destroying the bridge) The Bridge! Now, we have to find another way to get this caravan into our ship! Tell ya what, Flynn. Help us with that, and I'll show you, your friends, and the Skylanders the way to the forst town. Spyro: Great, there was another mission for us to attend to. Avril: We need to get these elves out of here. It not safe to cross that bridge while it's on fire. But I bet you, your friends, and the Skylanders knew that, didn't ya, Rockhoof? The only way to reach our ship is to go through the Museum itself. We cleared out most of the valuables from the exhibits alredy so the Cyclopes don't get their grubby mitts on'em. Sypro: Well, what're we waiting for? SpongeBob SquarePants: Let’s go! At last, they begin making their way to the museum. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, let's hope we don't run into too many cyclopes as far as I'm concern. Grubber: (through the megaphone) Hey, Cyclopes! Come and get us! Cyclops: (turns around) Huh? With that, the Skylanders ambushed them with Freeze Blade doing his stunts. Freeze Blade: Freeze, Mister! Then, he threw is disc and took out a lot more of them. Cyclops: (as one is knocked off) AAAAH! Soon enough, they reached the museum and found the Fossil Fuel they needed. Twilight Sparkle: We need to get the Fossil Fuel and get out of here! Spyro: We're all way ahead of ya, Twilight! Soon enough, the ecavuation form the cyclopes was done and all the Fossil Fuel were gathered. Avril: Thank you, Flynn. It's good to know that the frost elves are under protection of the Skylanders and their friends. So Kaos can go sulk his outsized head! Here's what we promised ya! Just as Avril threw it to them, it hit Flynn. Flynn: Ow! (notice the snow globe) Hey, what is this thing? Avril: It's a snow globe! What dose it look like? Just shake it, and I'll show you the way to the Ancient! Flynn: (shaking it) Oh, festive! Avril: The Anceint is in the Forst Fest Mountains! That snow globe will show you the exact location! We'll see you back at Woodburrow, Friends! And so, they returned to Woodburrow just to regroup with the snow globe. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225